


Death of an Heiress

by Ou0



Series: Ou0's collection of One-Shots!! [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Gore, Murder scene, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ou0/pseuds/Ou0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is literally a murder scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of an Heiress

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, it goes strait to violence.

There was a deep cut going through its abdomen, the dark blood glistening as it seeped into the dirt ground. It held the wound with its slim shaking hand, struggling to hold its innards inside of its body.

I grinned as I drew my black blade back above my head for another strike, hearing its whimpering as it tried to get away from me. It screamed in horror as I slammed the steel blade back into the bloodied figure, burying it inside of its chest with a solid thud.

I screamed back at it as I ripped the blade out of its chest between its ribs, smiling all the way as the blood flew up and onto my face. It choked on its own blood as I stood over its pathetic form, kicking it in the deep gash in its chest. It screamed in pain as the boot connected, and even further when my kick took its hand away from its stomach, the blood spurting freely as I saw its red entrails spill out of the wound and onto the ground.

Its screaming had died, just as much as the being itself had, the blood starting to slow down in flow, which can be due to both blood loss and a punctured & broken heart.

I looked down upon the lifeless body and saw that my face, boots, hands and blade were covered in its blood. Her blood. I grinned as I dropped the katana to the bloodied ground and I mashed my hands into her slim gut, grabbing around its internal organs, feeling the squish and burst as I crushed her liver. I pulled my hands out of her stomach to show that they were covered in her red blood. Schnee blood. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> sad now? somewhat satisfied? confused? so am I. Also, fuck that is small.


End file.
